five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: What Lies Beneath
Note: This story exists in a separate reality than the mainline Five Nights at Freddy's series. As such, it operates on its own canon. ''' Chapter One: The Incident The date was November 13, 1995. It was my fifth birthday. I lived in Oregon, and there was a local restaurant that featured singing animatronics. It was cheaper than Chuck E. Cheese, and it wasn't a chain location either. Just a local business. Even the owner, Mr. Fletcher, was nice. He was a tall, broad shouldered man who never seemed to dress formally and he always had the biggest grin that could cheer someone up by just looking at him. Anyways, back to me. My name is Samantha, (Though I've always gone by Sam,) and I've always loved Freddybear's Diner. At least, until they rebranded it in 1996 to "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." They retired all of the old animatronics, but I can't say I looked at them the same after the incident on my birthday. I was having a party at Freddybear's, and all of my friends were there. Even Jackson, my best friend I've ever had. Jackson was badly injured, having been wheelchair bound just recently. I figured he wouldn't even be able to come. I wish he hadn't. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights shut off. The party room didn't have any windows, so it was pitch black. The only lights left were the LEDs in the animatronic's eyes, just staring. Then they went black too, but quickly reappeared as small, white dots. Then, they started moving. The speakers that play the music were turned up and began to blast a high pitched note. I couldn't hear anything and I covered my ears. The lights came back on, after about five minutes. Other kids were confused, and many were gone. The animatronics were on stage again and the music was back to normal. "...Happy birthday SAMANTHA! Happy Birthday to you!" But I was wondering where the kids had went. Mr. Fletcher was looking around the room, extremely confused as well. Then I noticed; Jackson's wheelchair was empty. I immediately started screaming and crying, and the purple shirted staff went to the animatronics. Everyone was told to leave, and not long afterwards, the place shut down. Chapter 2: The Office It had been ten years since the Incident of '95, and it was still on my mind. I needed closure. I had to go home. I had to go to Freddybear's. I walked up to the decrepit building, with nobody able to see me in this run down part of town. I was carrying a bobby pin and my handy ''Guide to Manipulating Locks, or 'How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love The Lockpick. Quickly enough, I was inside. Time had not been good to the place, it was full of moving boxes that were never moved and tables that were used too much. Three of the boxes were clearly for the animatronics, given their large size and the illustration of the modern Freddy Fazbear on the front. I decided to go searching in the staff-only areas, and came across what almost caused me to leave; An animatronic endoskeleton ''standing on its own. No suit to support it, and it clearly wasn't powered on because there was no ''whirr ''sound, which you could hear from all of the others. No, this was placed here. I pushed it aside, and stepped into the security office. On the desk was a picture of Mr. Fletcher standing with a black haired man in a leather jacket and green tee shirt, as well as a balding man in a suit with a goatee. All three of them were smiling, and behind them was the restaurant on opening day. ''Who were these people? I thought to myself, as I searched around for clues as to what caused the Incident. There was a monitor blacked out requesting an access code, and this intrigued me. I decided to look around the room for possible numbers. First was a name tag, Mack Kielson. ''Naturally, I typed this in. Nope, didn't work. The date of the restaurant's opening? No, not it. Fletcher's birthday? Nada. Nothing around the room helped me find the answer, not the lime green comb on the desk or the photos of Fletcher and the other two unidentified men on the wall. Looked like I'd have to take desperate measures. I began... looking under stuff. Bam. A piece of paper taped to the underside of the green comb, '10256-9.' And I was in. It showed what seemed to be prerecorded footage, as it was dated about a year before the Incident and showed the room that I was currently in. It showed the man in the leather jacket speaking to the balding man while combing his hair with the very same green comb that was still here. He was wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit under his jacket, and his face was stained and dirty. He turned to the camera and spoke with a thick accent from some part of the UK. "Heya, Bale." That was Fletcher's first name. "Hope ya don't, uh, mind the little, tiny change in management coming along. But ya gotta face it, Kielson's brother is a visionary, I tell ya, he's going places!" Kielson. That was the last name on the nametag. Could this 'brother' be Mack? Or was he Mack's brother? Whatever. I kept listening as the footage cut away. Now, it was security footage of the office. A man who looked almost like a younger version of the balding man with glasses and an undercut was sitting in the guard's chair, in a purple staff uniform. He leaned back, and fell out of his chair. Hilarious, until he stood up. The door was slowly opened by what appeared to be a man in an orange hoodie with a box. He pressed one of two red buttons on the black box, which appeared to have yellow lines on it. He placed it in the room, and the guard angrily yelled for him to come back. He then went to investigate the box, and a strange, yellow version of Freddy walked in, complete with a black hat and bowtie and matching black eyes. The animatronic grabbed his neck and snapped it, then dragged the body away. I fast forwarded through the footage, but nothing else happened through the night and it cut to another clip. This one seemed to be from the point of view of the orange man, as it was a handheld camera and orange gloves could be seen. It showed the guard sitting dead on a chair, as the orange gloved hand held his face. The other hand came out, holding a metal stick, with the glove covered in burn marks. A single high pitched note was playing, and I couldn't look away. The metal stick was jammed into the guard's head, and began to spark with blue electricity. The camera turned around showing a man in an orange hood with what seemed to be a cardboard Freddy mask on his face. He laughed and his face was illuminated by blue light. The recording turned off, and through my horror filled mind I decided to leave the office, and on the way out I stepped on the old, rusted, broken box with the red buttons. Chapter 3: Visions I screamed when I saw the box, then covered my mouth. It was already night, somebody could've heard me. Somebody did. I heard footsteps from the hall. At least, I thought they were from the hall. But no, these were coming from the ''walls. Oh god, I thought to myself as the wall slid open. Bright light emitted from the opening, and a single high pitched note began to play. I was out cold. I woke up in what seemed to be a pure white room. Though, that could have been the light. In front of me was an open door leading into an unlit metal corridor. Instead of waiting for whatever was here to kill me, or worse, I walked out into it. Category:Stories